Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-324510 (hereinafter “Document 1) discloses the provision of a highly convenient variable discharge amount liquid dispensing apparatus and variable discharge amount automatic separating system that are capable of setting the added amounts of samples at desired values in a variety of ways such as in each well, in each column, or in each row, and by doing so are both highly precise and accurate and have general purpose applicability. To do so, Document 1 discloses that a pump for drawing liquid sample stored in a tank is provided corresponding to each pipette and the pumps are controlled by a control unit so that predetermined amounts of the liquid sample are individually introduced into the wells in the respective columns or the respective rows by the respective pipettes.